Modest Gifts
by Sakikox3
Summary: France and Monaco decide on the perfect gift for Romano's birthday. FraMonaMano.


**Summary: **France and Monaco decide on the perfect gift for Romano's birthday.

**Warnings: Threesome M/F/M, Fingering, Cunninlingus (Oral sex), Swearing, French, Italian, Slight OOC**

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Translations available in the author's note.**

* * *

Today was Romano's birthday.

Both France and Monaco stressed over what they gift would give him that he wouldn't already have. After spending hours and hours thinking, they decided to give up and offer the Italian something utterly clichéd.

Birthday sex.

France knew that Romano would be pleased at finally having a taste of the Monegasque, though he wouldn't be thrilled by the presence of the Frenchman.

Not that he really cared.

Together, they went to the mall to buy some enticing lingerie for Monaco, who had blushed and stammered when the Frenchman offered to help her wear it. They finally decided on slightly transparent thigh-highs held up by a garter belt with guipure lace.

The Monegasque bought a new set of matching bras and panties with the approval of her partner-in-crime, electing to go for the Italian tricolor in order to satisfy Romano's Italian pride. She paired it off with red heels that made her legs look sinfully long.

France sent her a smoldering gaze filled with lust that promised a pleasurable evening. The Monegasque met his eyes and shivered, knowing that she would be getting an intense workout later on.

* * *

The party was at full swing when they arrived, everyone having fun and drinking. Italy was in the kitchen cooking pasta while Romano, with his bright red face, yelled at them to 'get the hell away from him'.

It was amusing, to say the least.

The southern half of Italy walked up to greet the two Francophone guests, his face still crimson with anger. He calmed himself to an extent before nodding at the both of them.

"C-Ciao Monaco," Romano stuttered slightly, then turned to the Frenchman and sneered. "Wine bastardo."

"Bonsoir Romano," Monaco pecked his cheek, her hand trailing lightly along his jawline and leaned closer, her breath hot on his ear, purring, "Joyeux Anniversaire, _mon amour_." She made her way to the other party-goers, her hips swaying as the stunned and blushing Italian watched her back.

"Bonsoir et Joyeux Anniversaire!" France called out to their gobsmacked host, shadowing the seductive Monegasque.

The dumbfounded Italian watched in jealousy as the devious Frenchman slid behind Monaco and put his arm around his date's waist to whisper secretively in her ear, making her giggle.

The ruckus had stopped as everyone stared at their shocked host, standing as still as a statue. Romano turned to them, his face tomato-red with a furious expression.

"WHAT THE _FUCK_ ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?"

The nations quickly went back to their activities in fear of invoking the hot-headed Italian's wrath as he stomped past them up the stairs to make his way to his room so that he could vent his anger, resolving to let his idiotic twin deal with their unwanted guests.

"Che palle…"

"…Fucking tease…"

"..Stupid wino…"

Romano continued muttering obscenities under his breath as he walked. The _nerve_ of them all, the sheer audacity they had to intrude upon them.

"Talking about us behind our backs?" There was a pause before another voice continued. "That's not very polite."

The livid Italian froze, turning back to face the two who had spoken.

"Who the hell told you to follow me?" He spoke through gritted teeth, his hands clenched tightly by his sides.

Monaco smirked, her eyes glinting with untold mischief as she sauntered up to him, while France had a smug grin upon his face as he gazed at them.

"We're here to give you your birthday gift, _in private_." The words rolled off her tongue like honey. She grasped one of his hands, entwining their fingers together and tugged him gently.

"Lead the way, mon cher."

As soon as they entered the room, Monaco pushed the fiery Italian onto the bed while the Frenchman locked the door behind them.

Romano watched as the Monegasque unzipped her dress and slowly let it slide down her body, baring what lay underneath. His mouth dried up like a desert as he stared at the Goddess in front of him proudly wearing his colours.

"_Holy fuck_."

The expletive had left his mouth unbidden. The Italian man was tempted to pinch himself to check if he was dreaming.

"So, _this_ is my birthday present?" Romano asked, unsure of himself. He tried to tell himself that this was a trick being played on him.

"What's wrong?" France pursed his lips, contemplating the Italian nation's reluctance. "Do you not want this?"

He shook his head indicating that it was not the reason why he was looking so reluctant.

"Is this just some one-night stand?" '_Or is it a new thing between us?'_ The words were left unsaid, but both parties understood what he was conveying.

The two Francophone nations shared a look, coming to an agreement.

"It's up to you to decide."

Monaco smiled at him, placing herself on his lap and tilted his face down to hers. She pressed their lips together, gently kissing him. He responded eagerly, pulling her even closer with his arms wrapped around her waist as her hands tangled in his hair.

While they were kissing, the French nation had stripped himself bare and sidled behind the distracted Italian, tugging at his t-shirt.

Romano's eyes flew upon feeling his clothes being tugged upwards, not realizing that they had closed. He had forgotten about the third presence, but he reasoned that they were a package deal. He broke the kiss, marginally out of breath and light-headed, and lifted his arms consenting to the removal of his designer t-shirt.

After the offending article had been removed, France took the opportunity to shower butterfly kisses on Monaco's neck from behind making her moan while Romano gently nibbled on her ear. The Italian man looked at her with half-lidded eyes, his hands caressing the tempting woman on his lap and his clothed member pressing up against her sexy panties.

"Tu sei molto bella."

He whispered softly, his voice dripped like molten dark chocolate. The Italian initiated another kiss, this one full of passion, desire and longing.

Monaco pressed against him and moaned, unintentionally granting him access much to the pleasure of Romano's wandering tongue. He gently coaxed his lover's tongue to partake in their game of desire.

Their tongues battled for dominance but all too soon, Romano took over the kiss, exploring every crevice of the other's mouth and tasting her fully.

Monaco broke the kiss for some much needed air and unconsciously licked her lips, making her look even more enticing to the other two men.

"That's twice now, Romano. Stop hogging her all to yourself." France pouted as he said this. "Though I admit, it was _très chaud_ seeing you two make out like that." Monaco's face became red with embarrassment.

In a matter of seconds, the Monegasque found herself lying on the bed with her two lovers advancing on her. Her glasses were set aside, her red heels taken off and her hair was freed from its braid, the ribbon removed as well.

Monaco's hair spilled over the pillow as she looked up at the two men, her face flushed with desire, looking like an erotic deity ready to be worshiped.

Both the men leaned over her chest, each playing with her covered breasts before dragging down the bra, allowing her breasts to be exposed. They each latched onto a nipple and began sucking and nibbling on it, causing the Monegasque to moan out in ecstasy.

Romano dragged his tongue down to Monaco's navel, the wet muscle teasing her along the way before stopping at her crotch. He nuzzled her inner thigh lovingly while gazing at her face to see her expression. The alluring woman looked back at him, her eyes aglow with desire.

"Please… R-Roma..._Nggnn_…" Monaco pleaded before her mouth was captured by France in a dominating kiss.

"Please what, _Amore_?" Romano asked coyly, his hands rubbing Monaco's thighs. "I won't know what you want unless you tell me." His wandering hands barely brushed against her heated core as she tried to buck against it.

France moved his lover into a sitting position and situated himself behind her before slowly grinding into her ass.

"Ahhhnnn… F-Fraan… Romaaa, touch me!" Monaco begged the two nations, not caring about her embarrassment in favor of getting some much needed relief.

"Your wish is my command, _Gattina_." Romano replied, caressing her core before slowly pulling down her panties over the garter and thigh-highs, uncovering her wet folds.

"What a naughty ragazza you are, _cara mia_. Already so wet?" The attractive Italian gave a wicked smile before lowering himself to kiss the top of her privates, using his hands to hold down the Monegasque's thighs. He parted the slit with his tongue giving firm, yet teasing licks to her clit causing her to moan and twitch in a mad frenzy of pleasure.

Having stopped while Romano was removing Monaco's panties, France traced the curve of his lover's ass and squeezed it, dragging out a surprised squeak out of her as she moaned from the fiery Italian's ministrations.

"_Fraaaance_…hah…" Monaco moaned as her French lover sucked on her neck, leaving hickeys all over, claiming her with his love bites and tweaking her hard nipples.

Not one to be outdone, Romano spread her legs wider, using a hand to play with her clit while he licked over her hole. He slowly slid his tongue inside, thrusting gently as she bucked and screamed for more. He stroked her covered thighs, heightening the pleasurable sensations she felt.

Monaco tightly gripped the covers under her hands while her body gave a spasm, signaling her impending release.

Romano pulled away at the last second, giving her a sinful smile.

"That was for the teasing you pulled off when you came in."

The Monegasque took shuddering breaths, glaring at the Italian who left her left high and dry.

"He got you there, ma chérie." France chuckled in amusement.

The Frenchman laid her down on the bed and rested on his knees beside her head, his cock an angry red from the lack of attention.

Monaco turned her head and grasped the erect member, bringing it closer to her. She wrapped her lips over the head, teasing it with her tongue before bobbing her head and taking the hot rod inside her mouth, her hands pumping what she couldn't take in.

France moaned at the sensation of having his dick inside the warm cavern and tried to keep his hips from bucking. He groaned out loud when she released his member in favor of using her mouth to fondle his balls.

The Monegasque was acutely aware of the naked Italian between her legs, his fingers thrusting deeply inside her wetness, preparing her for his hard cock. She moaned around the Frenchman's cock, feeling another finger pressing against her clit.

"_R-Roma!"_ She cried, feeling the Italian burying his cock deep inside her depths, at first leisurely, then upping the tempo. He lifted her legs onto his shoulders, driving himself even deeper inside, giving powerful thrusts.

"F-Fuck,you're so damn _tight._" Romano moaned huskily, pounding into her in time to her screams of pleasure, his hands clutching her hips tightly.

Monaco gave up on pleasuring France with her mouth, choosing to continue jerking him off with her hand instead. Her hand was slick his pre-cum as it glided around his member, bringing him nearer to completion.

The Italian continued to fuck her, ramming his dick inside her smooth passage as hard as he could, knowing that they were close to the edge. Her body tensed when the heat in her belly exploded and she came with a throaty moan.

"Oh– _Merde_!"

Her climax was not over though, as Romano pulled out and kept rubbing her clit, prolonging the orgasm until she lay exhausted and her juices soaked into the covers below.

Both France and Romano tugged their erections at a fast pace, moaning quietly and emptied themselves on Monaco, who couldn't care less in the aftermath of her own orgasm. The Italian grabbed his discarded t-shirt and wiped their mess of her, throwing it away when she was clean.

They both lay down on either side of her and wrapped their arms around her, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

"Let's do this again sometime, _oui_? I haven't gotten my turn with _notre chère_ Monaco."

"Ugh shut up, Idiota. Go to sleep. I'm exhausted."

* * *

**Translations:**

**Bonsoir - **Good Evening

**Joyeux Anniversaire - **Happy Birthday

**Che palle -** What balls

**mon cher/ma chérie - **my dear

**Tu sei molto bella - **You are very beautiful

**très chaud - **very hot

**Amore - **Love

**Gattina - **Kitten

**ragazza - **girl

**cara mia - **my dear

**Merde - **Shit

**notre chère - **our dear

**Author's Note:**

**Another rare pair down. I'm getting the hang of this.**

**I dedicate this to my dear Monaco roleplayer who seems to just make me want to write more of these.**

******It's my first time writing a threesome and also my first time writing hetero smut. Two birds with one stone, as they say. **I actually didn't spend much time typing this up, but I guess it turned out okay.

******Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome.**


End file.
